Talk:Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel
Front page Issue # 34 is still listed as the most recent issue of Angel, and the page is locked for editing. Can someone please change it to # 35? Thanks. -- TomH 17:05, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Someone Hates Cordy The Homepage of this sites contains several pictures including two cast pictures, Cordy is absent from both. Having appeared in eight seasons, I'd imagine her character should be incorporated... :I have to say that I completely agree with this statement. Cordelia, a character who is one of the most commonly recurring characters in all of Buffy & Angel, really is conspicuous in her absence from those front page images. Is there no chance we could swap out the current Angel image with, say this one: :I mean, besides the Cordelia issue, I feel that an Angel image from season five is far from representative of Angel the series as a whole, considering how far removed from the rest of the series that season was. :Incidentally, while we're at it, any chance we could change that Buffy image to the much more famous season five cast image? I realise that will mean snubbing Oz, but at the inclusion of Tara and Dawn. :Considering the average waiting time to get a response on this wiki, I may go ahead and "be bold" and change these images anyway. Of course, feel free to change them back if you feel that you can defend such a decision.--Jayunderscorezero 22:21, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Buffyverse Timeline I'm wondering if there has been any effort made to put all of the Buffyverse canon material into a timeline? It would be nice to be able to travel through the 'verse in a historical order. Is it possible to get all of the comics, book, and TV episodes into an order that would properly depict their place in the history of the Buffyverse? If we could accomplish such a thing it would make for an amazing journey through Buffy and Angel, even if we did have to swap discs out of our DVD players repeatedly and buy a lot of extra books to enjoy that journey. DenverZeppo 07:41, 5 May 2008 (UTC) *I'm not sure, but I believe there might be one on wikipedia that we could import/expand. But watch yourself. A lot of people around here refuse to acknowledge the possibility that anything other than the shows are canonical. Din's Fire 997 00:12, 6 May 2008 (UTC) There is definately a thorough timeline out there. I have long since deleted the link in my favs but a good Google should turn it up. Not sure if it includes media other than the shows though. *There was one on Wikipedia, but it got deleted. But we may be able to get it over here somehow. I'll try to check into that. -- Ozzel 22:26, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :There's http://members.fortunecity.com/lost_giant/buffy/seas1.htm which is pretty speculative, and the "Buffchron" templates at Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Buffyverse_templates -- enough to make a good start. :) If you can find the deleted timeline on WP I can undelete it there long enough to copy over here. -- CatherineMunro ::Is there still any interest in working on this sort of thing? I've made some notes on various episode pages, and looked over some screencaps I found online recently, but I figure that if others would take part, I could reasonably work to help on this. I've done some minor work to this effect on Angel season four, to which I've somewhat determined that the entire season is a month or two (three at the outside) due to various comments made throughout the season. In anycase, I've also worked to determine the pacing of season one, and believe that it's roughly seven months in late 1999 to early 2000. The real question would be, do the concurrent Buffy/Angel seasons match the pacing of the other? Anyway, back to my question, is there still interest for this, I am a sucker for making timelines, but as I am doing one for Dollhouse and potentially Star Trek largely on my own, I wouldn't do much more then casual viewing and notes of said episodes for the buffyverse.--Terran Officer 00:00, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Church of Buffy What's all this stupid 'Church of Buffy' crap? I was hoping to find an actual decent Buffyverse wiki. WTF? :Good question... I'm going to delete it. Please help get the wiki back on track by adding some real content. The Church stuff was added by an unregistered user in February, probably as a joke. Angela talk 10:08, 30 October 2006 (UTC) There seems to be a request for cowbell, too. :I'll delete that now too. :) Thanks for pointing it out. Angela talk 17:00, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Categories This is a Buffyverse wiki, therefore categories like "Buffyverse demons" should be renamed to "Demons".--Gonzalo84 02:51, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :That's a good idea, but it's not an easy thing to do since every page with that category on it will need to be edited to change it. It's not as simple as just moving the category page. Angela talk 19:25, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Youtube I suggest not imbedding the Youtube videos into the actual page as this greatly slows down the loading. This might not be much of a concern for another page, but I think the Main Page should be as easy as possible. I don't think the videos are needed at all, but at least reduce them to links. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:34, 10 June 2007 (UTC) :The videos don't show until you click the play button on them, so are you sure they're influencing the page load time? I've moved two of them to the videos page. Does that help? Angela talk 23:00, 10 June 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm pretty sure that helped a bit. Even if the videos aren't streaming (or whatever), I guess it has to load the applets. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:35, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Episodeguide in Sidebar What about adding a link to the episode guide to the Sidebar? More of a standard for episode pages... I am suggesting to have a "standard" episode page--an episode page to use as a starting point when creating episode pages. I was just working on Who Are You more in depth and I'm trying to, well, set up a default for episode pages. Anyone is free to input on what they think is necessary for each page, but I already have a few ideas... *An infobox: I think this would look great on it, but there are no templates for an episode info box. (Maybe we could actually have two different ones for Buffy and Angel? Buffy could be a purple and Angel a dark blue?) *Plot synopsis with summary and extended plot in a subheading: This is pretty much obvious, I think... *Acting with starring, guest starring, co-starring subheadings: Again, obvious, but a small note: for the co-starring subheading, I got rid of the links for the actors because they were red and no big characters, thus no actor pages on the Buffyverse Wiki. Thoughts? *Quotes and trivia: I have not seen anything on this at the Buffyverse Wiki, but on the regular Wikipedia, they pretty much say a huge no to trivia sections. Maybe it can be implimented into the article somehow? *Episode box at the bottom: I saw this only on the Buffy season 1 articles, and I have been putting it on other Buffy episodes as much as I've been able to. I haven't put it in any Angel episodes... again, like the episode infobox, maybe another color for Angel? I'd appreciate anyone's thoughts on this! --Miss Burkle 02:41, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :That all sounds great to me... I say be bold and do whatever you think will make the wiki a better place. Over on Wikipedia, they cleaned up their article for "You're Welcome" so I moved the deleted stuff over here. I think we can be more lenient than Wikipedia when it comes to trivia and quotes etc. Paul730 01:43, 15 December 2007 (UTC) *I agree, this seems like a good basic guide. However, I recomend that rather than the often-times abused "Trivia" sections like wikipedia, we take a leaf out of Wookieepedia's book and have "Behind the Scenes" sections for things like casting, trvia, and outher "Out-Of-Universe" material. I've already implemented some in articles such as Andrew and Faith, and personally, I think the articles are better for it. Din's Fire 997 19:21, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::I love it!! I think I'll go with a title like that... trivia just sounds so vague and blah to me. Thanks ;) --Miss Burkle 04:19, 17 December 2007 (UTC) *I like this idea! A lot of that sort of information is on Wikipedia, so we can move it and use that as a starting point. I tried doing that with Restless, and I'll continue with other episode articles if no one objects. Apollo Gilgamesh 21:11, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::My thoughts, for whatever they're worth: :::*An infobox: Brilliant! Looks great. :::*Plot synopsis with summary and extended plot in a subheading: We definitely need both a spoiler-free summary, like something you would read in TV Guide, and an extended plot for those who need to look up specific details. Most entries currently have one or the other. I'm working on synopses for now, but we'll need to get longer entries eventually. :::*Acting with starring, guest starring, co-starring subheadings: I respectfully submit that the starring listing on every page is unnecessary and cumbersome. We already know Sarah plays Buffy; we don't need that for every episode. This information is already listed on the main series page. I think that's enough. ::::Guest stars are slightly different. For now I don't think we need to know every tiny walk-on part. Instead, I'm making note of when recurring characters appear (characters who appear more than once but aren't listed in the opening credits). That seems more like the information people would be looking for, especially in a relatively young wiki like this. All the miscellaneous characters can be added later. ::::Of course, this is just my opinion. I'm open to suggestions on this. :::*Quotes and trivia: These should be seperated into different categories - they're apples and oranges. Because this show is so funny and quotable, I think a quotes section is fairly necessary. As for trivia, if people want to change that to Behind the Scenes, that sounds fine to me. :::*Episode box at the bottom: Looks great to me! :::*I also recommend a couple of additions: Continuity, to quickly highlight major turning points in the series (such as Angel going bad, Giles getting fired, Spike getting the chip in his head). This wouldn't be necessary on every page, but it would be a handy reference on pivotal episodes. :::*My other suggested addition is Credits, noting when actors join or leave the series as reflected in the opening credits. It seems like important information, and it's the kind of thing I always enjoy looking for when I'm watching an episode myself. Again, this is not for every page, but for when it applies. ::::You can see examples for both of these suggestions on The Initiative (episode). I'm open to others' feedback on this. -- TomH 17:28, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Proposed deletion Since I am unable to propose a deletion for an article (the template has not been put in yet), I am going to make a list of the articles that do not meet the notability requirement. *YouTube *USA *U.S. *0 I will be deleting them in five days' time from now unless if someone else is opposed to the deletion. Thanks! --Miss Burkle 03:00, 13 December 2007 (UTC) *I would like to add Judgementday‎, if you don't mind. It seems to have been mistook by the author for Judgment. Din's Fire 997 00:51, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea to me! Although, I'm going to have to appeal to a moderator or administrator, for I am a lowly non-administrator! I'll definitely include Judgementday in the list! :) --Miss Burkle 04:17, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :: I added Template:Delete to the wiki for future use. --avfanatic (talk) 15:16, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yay, thank you so much! That looks fantastic. Will definitely be using it in the future. --Miss Burkle 00:44, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Those articles do not meet either notability and, much more importantly, a strong link to the Buffyverse. They're gone. --Gonzalo84 01:19, 21 December 2007 (UTC) front page location I noticed that this was moved to "Main Page" only a few days ago, so I moved it back. After the change to the ambiguous title, this wiki's Google ranking has plummeted, which isn't a good thing for the growth of the community. The edit summary for the move cited the rationale as the need for a page about Buffyverse Wiki; that page is actually located at Buffyverse Wiki:About, and it can be edited any way we see fit. Please let me know if there are any questions, I'll be happy to help out. —Scott (talk) 19:11, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :Following up on this observation, I wanted to propose to the active community here that we move the front page to a new name in the interest of increasing our Google search results. I've worked on a lot of wikis with a team of folks at Wikia, and we've found that naming the front page after the subject makes a big difference in where the wiki shows up in the list of search results. I'd like to rename it simply Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. The name of the wiki would still be Buffyverse Wiki, so the title bar on the browser would look like this: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel -- Buffyverse Wiki -- a Wikia wiki". After running some numbers on the best successes in searches for "Buffy" versus "Buffyverse" and a number of other combinations, this looks like the best way to go. Very little is changing actually, so I may be making this sound more complicated than it is, but I wanted to be sure I was clear so that no one was confused. Thoughts or questions? —Scott (talk) 22:12, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me, go right ahead. It seems like you know what you're doing. :) Paul730 00:02, 14 February 2008 (UTC) "More Categories" link I think the "More Categories" link should link to Category:Browse or Category:Buffyverse to make it easier to find articles. A morris 02:43, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Title formatting/Style sheet Hello, I'm somewhat confused about the proper way to format titles, as this wiki seems to use them rather inconsistently. In my opinion/experience, it should be the case that titles of television shows, films, books, plays, novels, video games and comic book collections should be written in italics (e.g. Buffy the Vampire Slayer) whilst individual episodes, chapters, essays or individual comic book stories within a larger arc/collection whould be written within quotation marks (e.g. "Once More, With Feeling"). Is this correct? Is there actually an in-use style sheet for this particular wiki? --Jayunderscorezero 19:29, 21 May 2008 (UTC) To ammend my former concern, I think a general stylesheet needs to be agreed upon for a number of things, not just titles. At the moment, I'm going from one character or episode summary to another and finding them set up in very different ways. Any help? Jayunderscorezero 00:10, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Dollhouse Wiki This wiki's looking great! I'd also like to invite any Whedon fans who are excited about his new series Dollhouse to come use their wiki and research skills to flesh out the new project at http://dollhouse.wikia.com -- there's a lot of information coming from Joss and FOX, and we have a great opportunity to build a great wiki about it as the series unfolds. Thank you! -- Catherine After The Fall / Aftermath Does anyone have the release date for issue 19? 18 came out february 25th, they have a new writer so we should change that aswell. --Swedish-El 14:24, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I changed it but i just wrote April --Swedish-El 15:57, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Locked Front Page? Hi guys, just noticed that the front/splash page seems to be edit-locked - to me, anyway. Was trying to go in and update the "Next Issue" for Buffy Season Eight, as it still shows the issue from a week or so ago. What gives? Is the front page mods only or something now? Ponk 09:52, 20 August 2009 (UTC) : OK, frontpage release dates are two months outdated now. Can someone who can actually edit the page update it, please? Ponk 11:45, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Angel/Angelus Timeline Discontinuity I've been rewatching the Buffy episodes and in the Season 5 episode Fool for Love, when Spike is telling Buffy how he killed the Chinese Slayer in 1900 during the Boxer Rebellion, Angelus, Darla and Drusilla were there with him. However, Angelus was cursed with his soul in 1898, 2 years before this happend. After he was cursed, Darla freaked out that he had a soul and left him after which Angel is said to have gone into self-imposed isolation. So far I haven't found anything in the Buffyverse Wiki that discusses this discrepancy. Has anyone come up with an answer for this? 1. sign your posts. 2. I believe it was adressed somewhere in the Darla-heavy episodes of Angel that he actually faked being evil for a while after getting his soul back. Could be wrong, though. Din's Fire 997 03:19, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I agree with you. I believe that it was somewhere in the second season of Angel this was explained. He saw a family of missionaries in an ally, but decided to walk away from them, when Darla asked if anything was there he said no. Later on, she brought him their baby for him to feed on and to prove to her that he was still evil. When he didn't, and instead fled with the child, she knew he was no longer evil. Lonelywolf129 13:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC)Lonelywolf129 Table of Contents I've noticed that on the main page we have links to Buffy Episodes and Angel eps, comics, novels, and other such catagories, but there is no direct link to the movie. I feel this is a glaring mistake. If it weren't for the movie we wouldn't be here. I think it needs to be included in the table of contents at least with the episodes. I think it deserves that respect. PonyEnglish 22:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :I could be wrong, but it's likely through the effort that the list contains information toward the current canon of the Buffyverse, of which the film, is not (aside from the fact Buffy came from L.A. in the series pilot, and the Vampire showdown). I guess though, I can still see the point, perhaps it should be listed as regardless of the canon, it is an entry into the Buffyverse franchise.--Terran Officer 23:52, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::While that is a point, my counter would be, "But we've included a link to the Buffy comic and novels, of which the canon is entirely debatable." PonyEnglish 00:26, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Except that Joss Whedon considers some of those to hold canon value, but I see your point, not all of them hold this value. --Terran Officer 00:52, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Logos of characters Now that we have "Illyria", "Spike", "Riley", "Buffy", "Angel" and "Willow" dedicated logos, is it possible to incorporate them on the main page? Spike at least is quite a prolific title.Zythe 19:11, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Big Bad chronology "Twilight" should go after Hamilton.Zythe 19:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Needs new main page Wow.. Buffyverse really needs a new/revamped Wiki front page... anyone else agree? 05:17, October 24, 2010 (UTC)Buffymybasset Wow Anybody else realize that, of the 144 Buffy episodes, there are NINE one-word episodes beginning with the letter S? "Surprise", "Superstar", "Shadow", "Spiral", "Smashed", "Selfless", "Sleeper", "Showtime" and "Storyteller". And there are eight on Angel. "Somnambulist", "She", "Sanctuary", "Supersymmetry", "Soulless", "Salvage", "Sacrifice" and "Shells". I have way too much free time... It continues with Whedon's other series, but not as much. From Firefly: "Serenity", "Shindig" and "Safe" From Dollhouse: "Stop-Loss" (the series is still on the air, there may be more.) ﻿ Things needed... Blog section (for us to add updated news to each other) Can this page have a "Blog" instead of just "Talk" page? 00:15, December 28, 2010 (UTC) IMDB Templates I created some new templates from IMDb. Check out Category:IMDb Templates It's pretty much for characters, films, TV shows, and actors. I'm going to create one for TV episodes as well. --The Immortal Selene 10:56, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Spike Comics Can we have a section for the spike comic series on the side. I realize its a mini-series but still i would like to have one there for the latest episode and mixing it in with the angel ones is kinda stupid sense its actually more like in beetween buffy season 8 and angel IDW. Wowfunny521 07:49, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Can we please please please get rid of this? On every single Season Eight/After the Fall comic page, there's this message: This series has been described as 'canon' by both Whedon and various commentators. As the creator of Buffy, Joss Whedon's association with Buffyverse story is often linked to how canonical the various stories are. Since Whedon is writing this story, it will be seen as a continuation of the official continuity established by Buffy and Angel. 'This may mean it contradicts information given in the previously released Expanded Universe ''Queen of the Slayers, and Dark Congress, which are described as being set in an unofficial "parallel continuity". ' Okay, WHY does the latter part of the message have to be there? On every comic-related page? ''Queen of the Slayers and Dark Congress was never meant to be the official continuation of the TV shows. It's in the same boat as other novels like ''The Lost Slayer'' or ''Heat''. Why is it important to stress that the official comics "may" contradict these novels? They clearly do! I think that message should be edited into the articles of the aforementioned novels and be deleted from all the other pages. It doesn't make sense for them to be there. Pop Culture Given that the Buffyverse is well known for it's use of language adn pop culture references, would it make sense to have pages and a category for things that are referenced. Not necessarily every little thing, but those like Star Wars and Star Trek are mentioned ALOT. Or is this too behind-the-scenes? Geek Mythology 11:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC)